Cody
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Date of birth = August 21, Age 765|FirstApp = Manga: "The Dragon Team Returns!" Anime: "Gather For the Tournament"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts Teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 774 - Age 794)}} Cody (コーディー, Koodii) is the second child and youngest son of the powerful martial artist, Victor Elson and the beautiful healing sorceress, Anna, the younger brother of Emily, the brother-in-law of Zesmond and the maternal uncle of Michelle. He's also the best friend of Simon, Valese, Trunks, Goten, Melissa and the boyfriend of Emma. He's first appears on the Cell Saga and Majin Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z series. Appearance Cody is a young child and young man of a slim build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic muscular skinny physique (a little bit taller than Trunks, Goten and Melissa during on the series and movies) to stay same throughout the series. He has the green eyes, milky white lightest-pale fair skin complexion and red has a mullet-type haircut similar to Gohan from the Frieza Saga. According to Zachary, Baron, Krillin and Emily, he has his mother's green eyes and milky white lightest-pale fair skin complexion rather than his father's lightest-pale skin complexion, but he have his father's facial features and fiery red hair. As a child, in the Majin Buu Saga arc., In the end of Dragon Ball Z series, In Dragon Ball GT series, Personality Cody is very a fun-loving, brave, courageous, kindhearted, positive, peaceful, native, happy, cheerful, energetic and Biography Background Cody is born on August 21 of Age 765 and Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Cody's first appears on the episode when he was a two years old baby and Emily is now a big sister, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Cody is a nine years old child to Perfect World Saga In ten years later after Kid Buu's defeat, Cody is nineteen years old teenager, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later, Cody is 24 years old adult, Baby Saga Cody Super 17 Saga In one year later, Cody is 25 years old adult, Shadow Dragon Saga Later, Cody has arrived at the battlefield Film Appearances Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Cody's first appears as a two Bojack Unbound Broly - Second Coming Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Power Manga and Anime Cody is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Solar Flare - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Swordsmanship - Transformations Unlock Potential Cody was born with a white amazing potential aura form and blue electricity Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Cody is a playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Trivia * Cody's name means Japanese name means (コーディー or K) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Cody is: Cushion. Helpful. * In Irish Baby Names the meaning of the name Cody is: Helpful. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Cody is: Cushion. Helpful. * It is pronounced KO-dee. It is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Cody is "helper". Transferred use of the Irish surname Ó Cuidighthigh that was originally a byname for a helpful person, or of Mac Óda, a personal name of uncertain origin. Use as a given name has been influenced by Buffalo Bill Cody (1846-1917), the showman of the Wild West. * It is meaning of the name Codell is "helper". Codell is a variant form of Cody (Irish, Gaelic). Gallery Cody Elson is Emily's younger brother in DBZ-1.png|Cody is in his causal outfit attire Cody Elson is Emily's younger brother in DBZ-2.png|Cody's purple gi with light lavender-and-blue and black Kung-Fu shoes Cody Elson is Emily's younger brother in DBZ-3.png|Cody wears his Chinese outfit attire similar to Goten's outfit Cody Elson is Emily's younger brother in DBZ-4.png|Cody gets ready to fight on the tournament and battlefields Cody Elson is Emily's younger brother in DBZ.png|Cody's Dragon Ball character sheet Cody Elson holding a three star Dragon Ball DBZ-1.png Cody Elson holding a three star Dragon Ball DBZ.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family